


stargazing

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: 15 brigadeiros: Raio [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Developing Relationship, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: Olhos de estrelas, desde a primeira vez que o viu.(Tema:Impacto)





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> _Naruto_ não me pertence. Hoje em dia, isso me deixa muito feliz.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.

_When he shall die,_   
_Take him and cut him out in little stars,_   
_And he will make the face of heaven so fine_   
_That all the world will be in love with night_   
_And pay no worship to the garish sun._

William Shakespeare,  _Romeo & Juliet_

* * *

 

É Natal e você deveria estar em casa. Ao invés disso, está saindo de um café qualquer, ignorando os olhares de uma mulher ou outra e pensando o que pode fazer ainda para _não_ chegar em casa. Natal é um daqueles feriados malditos que te faz lembrar que não é nada mais que um órfão, sem pai ou mãe ou alguém importante realmente. Há Itachi, claro, mas ele não é uma opção faz alguns meses, e você é orgulhoso demais para ir até ele, ferido e sofrendo e sangrando e se sentindo uma criança novamente quando descobriu que seus pais morreram. Por isso, prefer andar.

 É quando você o encontra pela primeira vez, levantando-se do chão em frente a um beco imundo. Ele balança a cabeça em negativa e você decide observar. Ao redor, as pessoas que ainda estão nas ruas se desviam dele, sem ajudá-lo a se levantar de onde está, na certeza de que ele é só mais um bêbado moribundo que entrou em uma briga ou foi expulso de um bar — ou ambos. Você, no entanto, conhece pessoas bêbadas bem o suficiente para saber que esse não é o caso. Às vezes vê uma delas no espelho, quando acorda no meio da noite aos gritos, chamando pelo papai e pela mamãe, e acaba não encontrando nem Itachi. O homem à sua frente não está com uma gota de álcool no sangue e você poderia ajudar, claro, mas o mundo nunca fez nada por você.

Você observa e analisa.

O rapaz tem mais ou menos a sua idade e possui roupas mais ou menos decentes. Largas e coloridas, mas novas. O cabelo é loiro, uma surpresa, e espetado para todos os lados, como se nunca tivesse penteado na vida, e Karin ficaria com inveja se o visse, você tem certeza. Ela vive a reclamar de como é difícil manter um cabelo vermelho tingido e sempre odeia pensar que há pessoas nesse mundo que possuem cores tão vivas nos cabelos e não sabem o quanto isso é bonito.

Alguma coisa te diz que os cabelos dele são loiros naturais e Karin o mataria para roubar essa cor para ela. Esse pensamento te faz sorrir um pouco e esse puxar de lábios para cima, uma raridade, parece machucar seus músculos.

Ele levanta o rosto e você vê um corte em sua bochecha, feio, na horizontal. Um de seus olhos está ficando inchado, escondendo o azul que o outro olho tão bem revela. O homem passa as mãos em ambas as feridas e pula um pouco pela dor. Não geme, porém. Com mais delicadeza, ele limpa o sangue que está escorrendo pela face e faz o que, para você, é impensável: ele levanta os olhos para cima, para o alto, e encara o céu poluído de Tóquio, como se tentasse procurar por estrelas. Olha para o céu e a luz do poste próximo a ele o ilumina, patético e tão bonito que você se aproxima, como se estivesse cativado.

Sem saber o que dizer, pergunta se ele precisa de ajuda ( _sim_ ) e se ele aceita um café ( _ainda mais de graça_ ) ou que ele ligue para a polícia ( _não_ ).

Você esquece do Natal, da amargura e fica bêbado na voz desse estranho, na luz e nas cores que usa, nos cabelos, nos olhos, nas roupas.

.

Você não é muito bom em ajudar as pessoas e normalmente não o faz. Você não tem a menor ideia do por que faz isso, mas tem uma ligeira teoria de que isso seja culpa dos olhos do homem à sua frente, que mais parece um rapaz, muito embora ele já tenha dito que tem mais de vinte e dois anos. Estranho. Ele, aliás, está passando uma das mãos em frente ao seu rosto, um sorriso incerto no rosto meio inchado. Você pisca.

— Para com isso. — comenta, batendo na mão do desconhecido para ele recolhê-la — Estava pensando.

— Percebi. — O rapaz responde, o sorriso se tornando confiante e faiscante com o passar dos segundos. O olho está pior do que antes e ele ainda tem uma das mãos limpando o corte no rosto com um guardanapo. Uma criatura patética, você pensa, mas pega mais um guardanapo de papel e entrega a ele. Em resposta, ele pisca com o olho sadio, um agradecimento que te deixa quente por dentro das roupas. — Eu só estava dizendo meu nome, sabe.

Você fica em silêncio, aguardando, mas o homem apenas continua a limpar o ferimento e não diz mais nada. Você logo perde a paciência: — E ele é?

— Naruto. — ele responde, retirando o guardanapo com cuidado de longe da ferida e logo você entende o por que: o sangue secou e o papel grudou no machucado. Você recua um pouco em seu lugar, levemente enojado. Naruto não percebe — Uzumaki Naruto. E você é?

Uzumaki Naruto possui um sotaque peculiar, talvez de Hokkaido. A maneira como se moveu do asfalto para o café a alguns metros de onde estava era preguiçosa, lenta. Ele também sorri demais para alguém que viveu por muito tempo em uma cidade grande ou Tóquio especificamente. Em sua cabeça, você se pergunta há quantas semanas ou dias ele se mudou para cá, de sua pequena vila no interior. Poderia estar errado, mas—

 Você se lembra de quando se mudou para cá, os olhos negros grandes observando todos os prédios enquanto Itachi te mandava ficar sentado no trem. Mais de dez anos, e você já não tinha pais — Itachi conseguiu um bom emprego longe da empresa da família e por mais que você amasse a casa que viveu a vida toda, em Konoha, o silêncio era sufocante depois da morte dos pais. O apartamento que mudaram era novo e menor e logo você descobriu que o silêncio opressor seria o mesmo; permaneceria perturbador pelo resto de sua vida, pois você fez sua casa nele e não entre quatro paredes no mundo real.

Tóquio te quebrou facilmente e você se pergunta quanto tempo demorará até quebrar Uzumaki Naruto. Será ele como você ou será ele como Itachi, que se cansou do mundo somente dez anos depois, quando ficou cego e deixou a empresa para você, que sempre a quis para ti, mas que agora só quer fugir de todo o compromisso e da realidade de que agora está sozinho no topo do edifício.

— Sasuke. — você responde, piscando várias vezes como se estivesse voltando para a realidade ou tentando afastar essas memórias de sua mente.

Uzumaki Naruto espera por seu sobrenome, mas você não dará isso a ele. Uchiha é nome forte em Tóquio, agora, com a sua força no mercado e por seus escândalos. Você se pergunta se Uzumaki já não sabe quem você é, depois de sua empregada ter vendido para os tabloides a história — verdadeira, para infelicidade de Itachi — de como ela te pegou transando com seu melhor amigo que também trabalha na Uchiha. Você acabou com a vida dela e Suigetsu casualmente decidiu tirar férias no exterior, mas os boatos ainda não cessaram.

— Você não tem sobrenome? — Uzumaki Naruto pergunta enfim, confuso e curioso.

— Hoje não. — você responde, sorrindo em prazer por sua própria resposta.

Uzumaki Naruto abre a boca para reclamar, mas parece mudar de ideia pela maneira como a fecha e dá de ombros. A maneira como ele não pressiona uma informação tão básica te dá sinais misturados e você sente essa vontade de dizer seu sobrenome só para ver sua reação. Algo em você ter certeza de que ele não saberá quem você é ou não irá se importar e você não sabe mais o que achar dele.

 _Um idiota_ , você pensa, e o que isso quer dizer de você, que o convidou para um café e ainda permanece à mesa?

Há esse silêncio entre vocês e aos poucos Uzumaki Naruto parece cansado, exausto de algo. Seus olhos azuis atravessam a janela e vão além, o levantar de seu rosto é singelo, e você sabe que ele está olhando para o céu mais uma vez. Você se pergunta o que tanto ele quer encontrar nele — estrelas?

Quando ele começa a falar de novo, você quase não percebe, pois ele continua a encarar lá fora e você continua a encará-lo. Sem saber a razão. — Um homem estava tentando roubar uma garota.

Por um momento você não sabe do que está falando, mas então tudo faz sentido. — Ah. — é o que você diz — E você tentou intervir.

— Ele tinha uma faca. — Uzumaki Naruto se justifica — E ela estava chorando, então—

— Esses dias, isso é suicídio. — você comenta.

Uzumaki Naruto volta a te encarar antes de seus olhos caírem para a mesa do café. Ele ainda não tocou em sua bebida e somente depois de você perceber isso lembra-se que não tocou na sua também. Leva seu café à boca e a frieza inesperada dele te causa um arrepio. Tudo parece mais amargo quando está frio, inclusive o mundo.

Inclusive você.

— Eu seria um péssimo policial se deixasse isso acontecer, né? — Uzumaki diz e a surpresa deve mostrar em seu rosto, porque ele logo sorri — Não esperava por isso, não é mesmo?

— E o que aconteceu? — você pergunta, sua expressão voltando à mal-humorada de sempre. Diferente de Itachi, você nunca conseguiu dominar muito bem suas expressões para mostrar que não sente nada. Você sempre sente algo.

Uzumaki Naruto cora e a vermelhidão em seu rosto é acentuada graças à luz do café. — Eu chamei a atenção dele. A menina se soltou dele e saiu correndo e aí ela trombou comigo.

Oh.

— E aí eu bati contra a parede e quando vi, o cara estava em cima de mim. — ele finaliza e pega seu café. Diferente de você, ele não faz uma careta diante da frieza ou da amargura da bebida.

— Por que você estava na frente do beco, tentando salvar a vida dela, não é? — você pergunta e sorri diante disso. — Tão agradecida que te deixou pra trás.

— Ela estava assustada. — Uzumaki Naruto argumenta.

— Ele cortou seu rosto e te deu um soco. — você aponta e ele cobre a ferida com uma das mãos, de repente envergonhado — Provavelmente vai virar uma cicatriz.

— Ela está bem, é tudo o que importa.

Você o encara por alguns segundos, nos olhos azuis dele. Esse tipo de fala só acarreta em tragédia, você sabe disso. Um dia ele irá morrer em serviço, tentando bancar o herói.

.

Seu relógio lhe diz que o Natal está para começar. Diz também que Itachi mandou uma mensagem de voz, mas não checa. Algo estranho revira em seu estômago, todas as vezes que lembra que ele está cego e sozinho em seu flat aqui em Tóquio, esperando o Natal ir e vir sem companhia, sem você, sem a mamãe e sem o papai.

Você deveria ir até ele, sabe disso, mas é muito covarde para admitir seu erro, muito arrogante para pedir desculpas, muito sozinho para fazê-lo feliz nessa noite.

Ao seu lado, Uzumaki Naruto comenta algo sobre o céu sem estrelas e agradece pelo café. Quando você vai respondê-lo, nota que ele está olhando para o céu de novo, esperança nos olhos, as pernas a balançarem como se fosse uma criança a esperar ansiosa pelo Papai Noel. Ele desvia os olhos do céu coberto e te pega encarando. Seu sorriso é tão brilhante que poderia ser uma estrela.

Nada faz sentido em sua vida. Seus pais mortos, Itachi cego, Suigetsu longe, você se aproximando dele para beijar seus lábios e ele te encontrando na metade do caminho, sorriso malicioso e boca aberta.

.

O mundo explode em Natal e as mensagens enchem seu celular. Você não lê nenhuma delas, ocupado com Naruto — primeiro nome, porque as coisas se tornaram íntimas demais agora — te penetrando lentamente, murmurando seu nome em seu ouvido enquanto você arfa e arqueia as costas e pede por mais em seu silêncio, com as suas unhas cravadas na pele dos ombros dele, com as suas pernas fechando-se em sua cintura e unindo você e ele mais e mais.

— Sasuke. — ele murmura antes de se mover. — Sasuke — ele arfa quando você o morde no pescoço — _Sasuke_ — ele avisa depois que você orgasma, não aguentando mais também.

Você não murmura o nome dele em nenhum momento, exceto em sua mente, o único lugar que conta a verdade.

.

É Natal de novo e você está preocupado. Suigetsu te manda mensagens dizendo que está tudo bem, que Naruto há de aparecer e você sabe que ele não se importa tanto assim, mas que não tem outra coisa a fazer senão se preocupar com você. Ele foi para a Austrália e conheceu um surfista, Kisame, mais velho que Itachi e resolveu não voltar mais, exceto para visitar e lembrar Karin de que ela continua solteira — e que Juugo ainda a ama, apesar de todos esses anos.

Você não gosta disso, de como Naruto se atrasa, porque ele está sempre atrasado. Às vezes por que bebeu demais, às vezes porque parou para comprar ramen, muitas vezes porque foi ferido em serviço e—

A porta abre e não há Naruto bêbado, nem Naruto reclamando da demora com a comida. Há apenas Naruto com um corte no rosto, ironia do destino.

— O que foi que você fez? — você grita e Naruto não se afasta, apenas sorri. Menos do que ele sorriria antes, em qualquer situação. O corte foi recente, você entende. Recente e dolorido.

— Um cara com uma arma—

_— O quê?_

— Está tudo bem! Foi de raspão! Ninguém se feriu gravemente! — é o que Naruto diz e você entende: ninguém mais se feriu, só eu — Sakura-chan disse que provavelmente vai sarar e a cicatriz vai ser mínima.

Você revira os olhos e atravessa a sala que mora para ir para o quarto, onde seus remédios ficam. A dor de cabeça se aproxima, como sempre faz quando você e Naruto brigam.

— A parte boa — Naruto diz, seguindo-te exatamente como fez no Natal de três anos atrás, quando você disse que sua casa era próxima dali, os olhos azuis negros em excitação, a mão quente contra suas costas quando te alcançava para murmurar algo chulo em seu ouvido — É que agora vai combinar com a minha cicatriz no outro lado.

Você revira os olhos de novo. — Isso é muito reconfortante. Imagino o que é que vai acontecer daqui três anos.

Ele ri de sua piada, mas você se prepara para o pior.

.

Três meses depois o ferimento está completamente curado. Seis anos depois e não há apenas dois riscos em seu rosto, mas seis, três em cada lado, quase simétricos. Você os beija, um de cada vez, enquanto Naruto geme para você se mover logo, porque ele precisa disso para hoje, Sasuke. A pele lisa e em relevo é estranha em contato com seus lábios. É a melhor sensação do mundo e você desenha as cicatrizes com a língua, fazendo Naruto perder o controle e te empurrar na cama para te penetrar. Sua risada enche o quarto, o apartamento e afoga os comentários de Naruto lhe dizendo que você é só um provocador.

Mais tarde, você comenta que parecem bigodes de gatos e Naruto, alérgico a eles, só torce o nariz diante de sua observação. Espalhados pela cama há documentos para adoção de uma criança e quando ele dorme depois de desistir de ler tudo, você se pergunta quando foi que encontrou a felicidade.

Três meses depois, o ferimento está completamente curado. Três anos antes era apenas um risco, mas agora são seis, um em cada lado. Quase simétricos. Você comenta que parecem bigodes de gatos e Naruto, alérgico a eles, simplesmente torce o nariz para sua observação.

.

É Natal de novo e Naruto não volta para casa. Não volta já faz alguns meses, o corpo cremado espalhado pelo mundo, a cicatriz que lhe tirou a vida para sempre em sua memória quando viu o corpo. Amanhã de manhã você e Boruto irão visitar o cemitério e por isso você deveria estar dormindo, mas está olhando o céu a nevar da janela do apartamento, café frio em mãos, lágrimas nos olhos.

( _você sempre vai se lembrar da distante memória que era vê-lo encarando o céu, o rosto cortado e o olho inchado, como se ele estivesse procurando as estrelas no céu poluído de Tóquio. E você sempre vai pensar que Naruto é mesmo um idiota. Para quê procurar pelas estrelas no céu se ele já possui duas em seus olhos?_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic está há uns milênios para ser editada, e acabei reescrevendo-a inteira. Oh well.
> 
>  **15brigadeiros.**  
>  **Bloco:** Raio.  
>  **Tema:** Impacto.


End file.
